


Solnishko

by softmothprince



Series: Julian [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom Julian, F/M, Kissing, Rough Sex, neck biting, thigh biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Late night visit from our bitey slippery boy.





	Solnishko

**Author's Note:**

> yay look at that more sin. i know a handful of people who will enjoy julian being more dominant, so here.
> 
> here's my tagline guys, it's always gonna be here: CONSENT. IS. IMPORTANT.

thank you to my discord friend kate (@LaBoiteDePandore) for helping me with these pet names cause i know zero russian.

milaya - honey  
kotenok - kitten  
lyubimaya - love  
dorogaya - darling  
solnishko - sunshine  
lyubov moya - my love

* * *

Isabel is squirming in her bed, tossing and turning. Her face was scrunched up, breathing coming out in heavy pants and her eyes suddenly shoot open. She sits up, face flushed and chest heaving. Her thighs quiver, the wetness between them cooling from the cold night air seeping through the open window- wait. Open?

Isabel tosses her blanket back, more cold air hitting her bare legs, and stands up to go to the window. The latch on it was always wonky, so it wasn't really surprising that it was open. Unless it was- Strong arms snap around her waist, dragging her back into a firm, slender chest as the familiar smell of coffee and iron hit her nose. Well that answered her question.

Her muscles loosen and relax, allowing her to lean back and sigh.

"Hello, puppy." She murmurs, feeling his nose run along her jawline and up to her pierced ear.

"Have you missed me, kotenok*?" Julian coos in her ear, his thumbs rubbing over her stomach and thigh.

"Hmm, what do you think?"

He gives a raspy chuckle, nuzzling into her exposed shoulder. The large collar of her night shirt had fallen over her left shoulder, revealing the heavily freckled skin.

"Hungry, baby boy?" Isabel asks, already tilting her head more to let him kiss a set of bite marks on her neck.

They were the deepest and the most prominent, as it was one of his favorite places to bite besides her thighs. It was so delicious to peer up at his kitten while either lapping at her dripping cunt or nibbling on her strong thighs. Being a dancer helped her get those wonderful muscles that felt so nice with squeezing either around his waist or head.

"I'm always ravenous when it comes to you, milaya." He replies, feeling his teeth sharpen and lengthen into dangerous points.

"Well, go on then, pup. Bite me."

With a loud purr at her words, his fangs sink into her flesh, and a loud moan rumbles in his throat as her blood pours into his mouth. It was hot, sweet and sent tingles through his body. He ruts his hardening dick against her ass, moaning when she pushes back against him.

"I want you... I want you so badly, Ilya..." She whimpers, hands grabbing his arm and wrist.

He feels her move his hand under her large night shirt, and a raspy chuckle rumbles in his throat as he pulls from her neck. He could feel the soaked fabric of her underwear, lightly tracing his fingertips over where he knew her clit was. She keens, gripping his wrist tighter and pushes his fingers more firmly into her clit.

He growls deep in his chest and slams her back down onto the mattress, hovering over her. Her night shirt and underthings tear and are thrown away, exposing her skin to the cool air and his hungry eyes. Healed bites from Julian's fangs littered all over her body, marking and claiming her as his.

He was once hesitant to bite her so much, but she begged and cursed until he did. Julian leans down so their noses brush, his hands making do of his own clothing.

"You want me, milaya*? How bad do you want me?" He whispers against her panting mouth, placing his hands back on her once his clothes were gone.

One hand settles on her stomach, brushing the underside of her heaving breasts, and the other goes to caress her cheek.

"Come on, lyubmiaya*, you usually have so much to say. Have I rendered you speechless?" He croons, running his nose along her jawline and goes back down to the slowly healing bite marks.

His tongue flicks out to catch a drop of blood that was pooling in her collarbone, and the magician finally croaks out a sentence: "I want you to fuck me so badly, Ilya. I want you to bite me and take me, claim me as yours as much as you want."

Julian grins, pulling back enough to see the fire building in her cinnamon whiskey eyes.

"Hm... you beg so nicely, solnishko*~"

Isabel comes out of her daze slightly to giggle, remembering what that one pet name meant. Coming from a vampire, it was funny to her.

_You are my solnishko._ He had whispered to her early on in their relationship, both laying in her bed with his fingers tracing over the sun tattoo on her back. It made her giggle almost as much as when he started calling her 'kotenok*' after she dubbed him as 'puppy'.

"Mmm, what has you so bubbly, dorogaya? While I enjoy you're sweet laughter, I wish to know what has caused it."

She bites her bottom lip to try and hide her suddenly shy smile, but fails when Julian uses his thumb to pull her lip from her teeth.

"I'm thinking of you. Us. How adorable you can be sometimes."

A warm laugh comes from the vampire, and he places a soft kiss to her lips.

"No one can be as adorable as you, kotenok." He purrs, trailing the soft kisses down her neck and chest.

He stops right above her dripping cunt, his dark eyes darting up to find Isabel had moved some pillows she could recline on so she could watch him. Julian eyes shut and he slowly exhales as he passes over her pussy, going to nip lightly at a old bite mark on her thigh. He launches his fangs into her, growling in response to her loud cry.

He feels her hands dive into his hair, tugging roughly to try and get him to move to where he wanted her. His eyes snap open, glaring up as he removes his fangs before he suddenly moves. Isabel yelps when she is suddenly flipped onto her front, starting to tremble when ruthless hands pull her hips up from the mattress.

His dick slides against her ass, heavy and hot. Julian hums as he slips the head down to press against her lips, grinning on the slick dripping down her thigh.

"You should really learn to be patient, lyubov moya*." He growls before slamming into her, moaning when she immediately clamps around him and sets a hard, quick pace. "Fuck- you feel so good, milaya. So warm. So nice and tight around my cock."

She whines and hides her face into the pillows, muffling the sweet noises Julian craved to hear.

"Oho no no no, kotenok, let me hear you, Scream and curse at me for wrecking you, just like you begged me to."

His long fingers curl into her thick hair, pulling tight so her head was forced up and exposed her heavily flushed and damp face to the cool air. She sobs, grabbing and tugging at the blankets under her. Her hands finally snag onto the top edge of her mattress, and she squeezes so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"ILYA!" She screams, her orgasm being so sudden it causes her to freeze and cry louder.

But Julian doesn't stop. He pulls her up by her hair, sitting her up on her knees and growl loudly when the angle changes. He drives deeper into her pussy, wrapping his other arm around her torso to grab her opposite shoulder, using it to bring her down harder on his cock.

"F-fu-fuck! Il-ya-HA!"

Isabel's painted nails dart to claw at his thighs and hips, creating faint red marks that vanish after a few seconds.

"You want my cum, kotenok? You want me to fill you up to the brim till you're dripping?"

Desperate noises come from her. She keens when she is once again shoved down into the mattress, the hand in her hair moving to grip the back of her neck and holds her in place as Julian picks up the speed that she knows will land her with a bruised ass and thighs. After another minute of pounding, Julian hilts inside her and shouts to the heavens as he releases his thick seed into her fluttering walls.

"Take it like a good girl. Take my cum."

He slumps over her body, crooning into her ear and purrs as she trembles. The neck breaking speed had pulled another orgasm from her, leaving her almost boneless and limp under him. She whimpers his name under her breath, causing him to gently shush her and run his fingers through her hair.

He croons many sweet words in russian, only a handful she recognizes but is to tired to try and make sense of. A broken sob cracks from her lips when Julian pulls out of her very sensitive pussy, feeling his cum drip down her lips and onto the sheets below.

"Such a good kotenok. Taking all my cum like that. My good girl."

Soft kisses pepper over her shoulder and cheek, Julian moving her sweaty hair from her face.

"Hmm... love... you..."

He chuckles, wrapping his solnishko in his arms and curls them both under the blankets.

"I love you too, solnishko."

Isabel sinks into his chest, nuzzling her nose into his throat before her breathing evens out and she drifts off, feeling Julian's fingers play with her curls and hears his soft whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
